1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system for printing image data displayed on a display apparatus such as an electronic board with a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information device for displaying and explaining various kinds of information to a plurality of viewers at meetings, business presentations, education, training and the like, an electronic board is used. The electric board has a structure where a coordinate input apparatus such as a touch panel, and a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display are integrally provided.
By connecting the electronic board and a PC (personal computer) so as to allow data communication, image data such as materials held in the PC is capable of being displayed on a display apparatus of the electronic board. Further, to an image displayed on the display apparatus, it is possible to edit the displayed image in real time by inputting handwritten characters using a touch panel, and the like.
Moreover, the electronic board is often used in a conference hall or a presentation hall as described above, and materials that has been displayed on the electronic board is also often printed and distributed to viewers after explanation of the materials.
For printing the materials, an instruction to execute printing is inputted by operating, for example, a pointer displayed on the display apparatus. At this time, a presenter is required to perform an operation for instruction input to the display apparatus of the electronic board. Since the display apparatus often has a large-sized screen, the presenter moves and operates to input the print instruction, which makes an operational load greater. Further, in a case where the presenter is unfamiliar with use of the electronic board, when an operational content necessary to print the materials is complicated, the load on the presenter becomes much greater.
In a print instruction apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2004-110741, a print file is dragged and dropped to a print setting folder in which a plurality of items of printing conditions are set, whereby the print file is transmitted to a printing apparatus to be printed based on the printing conditions set in the print setting folder.
The print instruction apparatus described in JP-A 2004-110741 allows printing by drag and drop, simply and without setting printing conditions, so the load of the work is reduced. However, since only an icon of the print setting folder is displayed on the display, only a builder of the icon can recognize printing conditions that, for example, which printer prints by dropping to which folder, and therefore, the application to an apparatus used by non-exclusive people, such as an electronic board, does not reduce the load on a presenter sufficiently.